1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more particularly to a recording apparatus in which the number of parts is reduced and which is compact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, recording apparatuses such as printing apparatuses have been made compact and adopted in electronic desk top type calculators and widely utilized as recording type desk top calculators.
In the conventional printing apparatuses, however, movement of the printing head and paper transfer have been accomplished by discrete drive sources and this has prevented the apparatuses from being made as compact as is desirable.
Therefore, printing apparatuses have been proposed which utilize a single drive motor to effect the head feeding and paper transfer, and this has led to further compactness.
However, use must be made of discrete anti-slippage members to accomplish anti-slippage of the rotary shaft of the pinch roller urged against the paper transfer roller and the resilient member such as a plate spring for obtaining the printing pressure and the pinch roller pressure. This has led to an increased number of parts which in turn has led to difficulties in assembly of as well as higher cost and bulkiness of the apparatus.